


New Names

by SXH1417



Series: Love and Losses [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Healing, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of past self-harm, More Fluff, Pregnancy, ecto-body, mentions of past Miscarriage, please let me know if I missed anything, small panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: It's been several months since the hospital visit. Papyrus has been getting much better at handling it all. But, some days, he just wants to stay in bed.





	New Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Hey, there guys. I hope you enjoy this little piece. It's part of a series if you didn't know. You don't need to read the other one to know what's going on in this one, so don't worry, but if you want to check it out, it's called No Name.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Waking up felt weird to Papyrus. His sockets wanted to open when he didn’t want them to, his head felt clearer but still muggy, and he was all too aware that he was freezing. No wonder Sans hated waking up… All he wanted to do was close his eyes again and snuggle into the warm body next to him. And it was steadily moving away. Unacceptable. Papyrus chased after the feeling by scooting closer and closer to it. Why was Grillby moving away? After what felt like forever, he finally got to snuggle close. He nudged Grillby to lay on his back and that was his mistake.

“Wait, Paps, I’m – “

_THUD!_

“Ow,” they said in unison. Papyrus slowly sat up and looked down at Grillby. He looked very disheveled and unhappy.

“Oops?” was all he could say as he scratched the back of his skull. Grillby’s frown twitched and turned into a smile as he started to laugh. He pulled Papyrus down for a quick, soft morning kiss.

When they parted, Grillby smiled and said, “Sleep well?”

Papyrus blushed violently and looked away. He was never going to live this down. “Don’t tell Sans…”

“My fiery lips are sealed,” he replied, making Papyrus laugh.

“Good one,” Papyrus replied as he stood up. “It’s time for work, isn’t it.”

“It’s the only reason I would get out of bed with you,” Grillby said as he joined him. He pressed a kiss to Papyrus’s neck before striding to the closet.

“Watch it, hot stuff,” Papyrus warned. “You keep it up and I’ll make you call in sick just to make that happen.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. The thought of having you under me again really sets my fire going,” Grillby grinned. Papyrus threw a pillow at him.

“That’s enough puns for me today. I’m going to go shower.”

“Getting wet for me already?” Grillby dodged their alarm clock next. Papyrus shook his head as he strode over to the bathroom.

Once inside he stretched his bones, popping some back into place. He turned on the water and started to undress. His ecto-body was still formed… The doctors said that it would be for several months since… Papyrus shook his head. He was just getting better. He didn’t need to think about it right now. His magic as still slightly cloudy, but that clearer it got meant the quicker it would be gone. Almost all his pudge was gone too.

He ignored the scars on his arms as he continued to undress. After everything was done, he stepped under the spray of the water. Nice warm water poured down on him and washed away the grim and the evidence of his activities the previous night. He washed the rest of his grogginess away before stepping out. He dried himself off slowly and thoroughly. Again, his eyes lingered on his stomach again. He ran a hand on it like Grillby used to. He could still feel the little hum of the tiny soul that had been there before. So soft and fragile…

Papyrus felt tears form in his eyes. He stubbornly wiped them away. He continued his thorough job of drying off and eyeing himself for any sort of abnormality. His eyes soon widened and he jerked toward the mirror to get a better look.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Grillby heard his blood-curdling shriek and came running to him. It took him two seconds to get up the stairs and back to the bathroom.

“Papyrus? Papyrus what’s wrong?” he called as he ran. He charged the door, ready to break if down if he needed to. He stopped himself in time because the door opened to Papyrus looking paler than Napstablook with tears in his eyes. “Papyrus what happened? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Grillby questioned as he frantically looked his husband over.

Papyrus walked past him and to their room. The action did nothing to sooth Grillby’s worries. He quickly followed and even helped Papyrus down onto the bed.  Papyrus pulled him back down and began to cry into his shoulder. Grillby pulled him close. He shot a quick text to Sans to tell him the call in for them both. Papyrus let out gut retching sobs as he clung to Grillby.

It took about two hours to calm him down enough to even listen to what Grillby was saying. Grillby wiped away his tears as he asked, “What happened, Papy? What made you so upset?”

Papyrus was still sniffling, “I… I was checking f-for anything abnormal, l-like the doctor t-t-told me to and…” He stopped, choking a little on a sob.

“And? Did you find something? I can call the doctor now and talk to her – ?”

“N-No! I-I did find s-something. B-But, I don’t know what to do? It’s too early! It’s much too early! The doctor said I should be – I-I’m so sorry!” Papyrus was crying again.

“Shh, shh… It’s okay. Just let me see what it is. It’ll all be okay,” Grillby assured. He slowly pried Papyrus off of him and onto his back. Papyrus hesitantly pulled his shirt up to show the pretty orange pudge that Grillby loved. He pointed with shaky fingers to the center, just above his belly button. Grillby inspected the area closely.

“I don’t see anything, Papy,” Grillby informed.

Sobbing and closing his eyes, Papyrus nodded. “I know… I-I’m crying b-because I thought I s-saw them again…”

Grillby stared down sadly at the ecto-flesh below him. He was pulling away when he finally saw it. Or should he say ‘them’? He instantly began to look closer. A smile broke out on his face and he began to kiss Papyrus’s face all over. It dried Papyrus’s tears almost instantly. Papyrus looked at him with utter confusion.

The flame elemental searched around the room for a hand mirror. His flamed cracking with excitement. When he found one, he helped Papyrus sit up again. Angling the mirror just right, he pointed to the spot where Grillby had seen them. Papyrus looked down and almost cried again. He could see it now. It wasn’t his imagination or nightmare. He could see the outline of two little soullings floating in there.

He felt conflicted. It was still too soon after his last one. But, there was no way in hell he was going to abort. They would be extremely careful this time. More doctor’s visits and following doctor’s orders to the letter. The fears would be there, but Papyrus hoped he could keep these two. He was going to hope to all the stars that he could keep both of them.

He went to see the doctor that day. And he told Sans. Within the week, all his friends showed up to congratulate them and help him through it.

After they had all left, Grillby carried him to their room and put on a movie for them to watch while he cuddled and kissed every inch of Papyrus. That was something Grillby had a bad habit of doing. He spoiled Papyrus too much. But, just this once, he wasn’t going to complain.

“I love you, Grillby,” Papyrus said as they both began to get drowsy.

“I love you too, Papyrus…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! (I also hope it makes up for my sins in the last one.) This is actually a small gift to Sesu. She's an amazing writer and I thought to dedicate this series to her for all her support. I wouldn't be here without her help. <3
> 
> If you want to check out my blog, it's here: https://sxh-studios1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
